When Life Gives You Lemons
by TheLittleMoonLover
Summary: Rated M: When Mo & Scott get married, Wen and Olivia get drunk and have a one-night stand that ends up with Olivia fleeing to Chicago, not seeing the band for eight months. But when the band shows up for Olivia's thirtieth birthday they find a very pregnant Olivia, and Wen is the father!
1. The One Night Stand (Ch 1)

**WARNING THIS STORY IS M FOR MATURE FOR EXPLETIVES AND SEXUAL ENCOUNTERS YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

* * *

I finished putting my earrings in before heading into the backroom where the bride would be; rapping on the heavy wooden door lightly before opening it and smiling as the figure draped in lovely white cloth turned around, "Liv! You made it!" Mo exclaimed as she hurried and captured me in a hard hug. "I thought the traffic would never let you through!"

I grinned and tugged on Mo's long black hair that had yet to be styled, even though I was one of Mo's bridesmaids I had been in Phoenix at a book signing for the last few days and had only flown back into New Mexico that morning.

"I wouldn't miss your wedding for the world Mohini." I teased and looked around the room, some of our friends from high school and college were running around and she saw a hair stylist setting up in the corner, "Where Stella? You'd think she'd be in here bitching to the hairstylist about how her hairspray is killing the environment."

Mo shrugged "Probably at the bar talking with Richie." We shared an eye roll, Richard Heron was a top notch environmental lawyer who was enamored with Stella and though she refused to admit it she was just as enamored with him.

"Anyways, where's my dress I'll change into it and see if all preparations are being seen to." Mo pointed to a clothes rack with bagged dresses, "It should be the first one on the left." I thanked her and unzipped the gray dress that I was wearing and slipped into the mint colored dress that was the color that Mo had chosen.

I waved goodbye to Mo who was just getting her makeup done and headed down the rickety stairs that were from the 1800's, Mo had chosen the oldest venue in the south side of the New Mexico, The Ashbury House, it was built in 1867 and had expansive gardens where the wedding would take place. Inside the building was a bar, small rooms where guests could stay the night and a large ballroom for the reception afterwards.

As I checked over the wedding preparations I thought about how weird it was for one of our band members to get married.

I turned twenty nine last month, being the last one to turn twenty nine out of the six of us and it was weird looking at how our lives had changed since High School.

Mo had graduated from New Mexico State and then went on to become an OBGYN doctor; she was now currently working on a score for the Steinke Recital that was held in the town every year and was famous across the country for her violin skills.

Charlie was in a band that was currently number one of the nation wide charts, as the drummer of course and was the heart throb of America. He married a girl when he was twenty-five and had his twins with her before divorcing her and claiming custody of his son and daughter: Eric and Elsie who were his world, I spotted them over by the flowers, at four years old they had their father's dark features and his charm on top of it. I waved and passed by them.

Scott grinned at me, all deck out in his grooms wear; he was a bundle of nerves I could tell. He went to college with Mo and had decided to become a politician, he and Mo broke up when they were twenty three and Scott in a fit of drunkenness slept with a woman he met at a bar and nine months later his little girl Bianca was left on his door step. Bianca waved at me and tugged on her father's coat asking if she could have ice cream after the wedding.

Stella came up to me and tugged on my arm, dragging me to the bar where she and Richie were drinking champagne. Stella was a world famous ecologist and spent the warmer months of the year in tropical rainforest arguing with developers about cutting trees down.

"Wheres Wen?" I asked as I scooted onto a stool and ordered a Shirley temple.

"On the phone with a super important client." Stella said sipping on her drink, "he's always busy even at one of his best friend's weddings."

I smiled taking my drink I went to find the red head, who was standing on the expansive front porch talking on his cell phone. Wen Gifford, the high powered music producer and famous for his instinct in signing platinum hits before even hearing them. I came up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder, he turned and grinned his impish smile before hastily ending his call and gathering me into a hug, "Livvy!" he said, "How have you been? when did you get here? How was the signing?" he shot a million questions at me at once.

"Its been good, I got here on the red eye flight and had to get here, I am one of the bridesmaids after all. How about you? I have seen you in what? A month." I poked my best friend's arm.

"So how's Miguel?" Wen asked nonchalantly.

"Michael. And I assume he's fine we broke up a couple of months ago, which you know." I said raising and eyebrow.

"Right, right, well lets go." Wen said hastily looking at his watch.

* * *

**Wen's POV:**

Wen clapped and cheered as Mo and Scott were married and followed them into the ball room where dancing and drinking ensued. I kept my eye on Olivia the entire time as she twirled with Mo and Stella in a traditional Indian dance, Wen had been in love with Olivia since before they were even in Lemonade Mouth. She was always so shy and still had her moments but she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

As the night wore on everyone got more than a little drunk and Wen found himself dancing with Olivia their bodies meshing together with the fast beat of the music, he looked down into her eyes when he felt her suddenly hot look and his mouth dried out a little bit, his head was hazy with the booze as he pulled her up the stairs into the room he'd checked, out mashing his mouth onto hers, his fingers finding her curling blond locks and wrapping themselves in them.

He pulled away in a moment of sobriety "No we shouldn't, Liv." But she stood on her tip toes and silences him with a kiss that could have melted Jack Frost.

Somehow they ended up on the bed, Olivia was stripped down into her lacy white bra and Panties and Wen in his boxers. Wen hesitantly moved his hand to her breast, surprised when she arched up to meet him, her head coming up and connecting their mouths.

The moments after this all Wen could remember was the frantic heat as they came together, connecting and arching to meet one another in the push and pull of lovemaking. Olivia's hands were thrown up above her head and Wen reached up to link his fingers in hers as he kissed his way down her neck. After they came together Wen pulled her to his chest groggily tugging the blankets up over them and watched her eyes become heavy as she fell asleep, Wen was filled with a sense of rightness, but also a sense of regret because he wondered if she felt it too or if she was just drunk.

* * *

I woke up with my nose pressed against the soft flesh of someone's chest, I inhaled the familiar scent of dove soap and strawberries and looked up to see Wen's sleeping face as he breathed in and out rhythmically. I found myself smiling as the pleasant memories rushed back from the night before, he must have felt me stir awake because he groaned and opened one eye, "Good morning." I said quietly blinking up at him gauging his reaction.

"Olivia." He said slowly and I felt my gut suddenly feeling with dread as he said up, "I'm so sorry I shouldn't have taken advantage of you last night—it was a mistake…"

"What do you mean taken advantage of… you think I didn't want to sleep with you?" I felt the first stirrings of anger.

"Of course why would you?" Wen said and I sat up, grapping for my dress and pulling it over my head.

"For your information Wendell Gifford I didn't regret it. It wasn't a mistake." I spat at him and grabbed my things.

"Liv, wait." Wen called behind me but I slammed the door and ran down the stairs past Stella who made catcalls and into my small mini cooper the color of sapphires and drove away. I got on the phone with my agent "Hi, Sally? No nothings wrong but can you arrange for an apartment in Chicago for me? I need some time to write." Sally didn't ask questions because I often went on writing binges in random cities or countries to write a book.

I drove back to my apartment and packed up my things in some boxes and sent them off to the air port and put Collin my Cocker spaniel into his crate. The little black kitten that Wen had gotten me when I was sixteen had died last year and Wen had immediately sent me a rolling little cream colored cocker spaniel puppy. I gave Collin a pat, tears collecting in the corners of my eyes as I scribbled a note for the rest of the band because they would come snooping eventually and got in my car and drove to the air port. I just needed a few months to sort things out. I thought to myself as I boarded the plane and made my way to Chicago.

* * *

**The next chapter will be in 2nd person for both Wen and Olivia, I just wanted the first chapter to be first person from Olivia's POV so that she could explain where everyone was in their lives. **

_**The current children of the Lemonade Mouth Band members are:**_

**Scott's daughter Bianca (6)**

**Charlie's Twins Eric (4) Elsie (4)**

**This story may not get updated as often because i'm currently trying to finish my Peter Pan fanfic. **

**Read&Review?**

**-LittleMoonLover-**


	2. Happy Birth-- (Ch 2)

_8 Months Later…_

Olivia turned the key in the lock of her tiny Chicago apartment, dropping her coat and mail on the table and collapsing onto the couch. She had had a long meeting with Sally about her book which was set to come out the following month, all the decisions made her head spin.

She smoothed her hand over her distended abdomen, "How are you doing in there, bean?" she cooed affectionately at the child that was within her stomach. Sometimes Olivia picked up the phone to call Wen whom she hadn't spoken to since that morning and pour her heart out to him but when she had her finger on the green button the words he said to her that morning echoed through her mine, "Mistake". Would he think her little Bean was a mistake and get mad at her?

Olivia shuddered at the thought and got up to turn on her answering machine, she had four messages, two from Stella and Mo respectively wishing her a happy birthday and expressing the need to see her, one from her dad who was in Bali trying to find himself which he had been doing since he had gotten our of prison when Olivia was twenty-three—he inquired on how his grandchild was doing and told her to call, and one from Charlie who said he was in town for a show and wanted to know if she wanted coffee.

Olivia hadn't seen anybody from the band since she left, she just spoke to them frequently over phone calls and e-mails… none of them knew she was pregnant. Olivia put some water on to boil for some tea and went to pick out a movie for the night "What do you think bean? The lion king or Love Actually?" The resounding kick on the left side of her abdomen decided it for her "Lion King it is." As always, it was the fastest way to get the baby to sleep when she was being rambunctious.

A knock came on her door and Olivia rose off her knees and opened the door:

"Surprise! Happy Birth…" Stella, Mo, Charlie, Scott, and Wen stood at the door their expressions of glee turning into expressions of shock.

"Uh… hi guys…" Crap. Olivia thought looking from face to face before settling on Wen's whose expression went from confusion, to shock and back again.

"You're…" Mo started.

"Pregnant!" Stella shouted jumping on her friend and gathering her into a big hug, "What, why didn't you tell us? Is it because you were on your super secret writer's hibernation or…?"

"Uhm… come in you guys make yourself at home, is that cake?" Olivia asked quickly leading them into her little apartment. "Theres plates in the cupboard above the sink—"

Mo grabbed Olivia's arm, "Liv, Stella? Room now." She tugged them back into Olivia's bedroom and sat Olivia onto the bed before shutting the door, waiting a minute before opening it and shooing the guys who were standing with their ears to the door away, Olivia noticed Wen was very absent.

"Okay talk." Stella said but had her hand on Olivia's tummy. "How far are you along?"

"Eight months… look you guys I'm really sorry I just—"

"There will be time for that later; Liv you got pregnant at my wedding didn't you." Mo asked and Olivia nodded, tears springing into her eyes.

"It was Wen wasn't it?" Stella asked quietly.

"Yeah… gosh it's so stupid we were drunk and when I woke up in the morning I was so dang happy and then he said it was a mistake and…" tears rolled own her cheeks which she wiped at furiously.

"I'm gonna kill him." Stella said getting up but Olivia grabbed at her arm. "No don't it's not his fault."

"The hell it isn't. What kind of idiot says that after sleeping with someone, especially if that someone is you?"

Mo patted Olivia's hand, "Will you come home now?"

Olivia nodded "Yeah, I finished my book… but I've been thinking of moving into Gram's house, the baby will need a home to live at and I'd like to give her that."

Gram had passed away when Olivia was twenty-six, and had left Olivia her house which had sat empty for four years.

"I'm glad, we were worried, you always brushed us off when we wanted to come for visits or wanted you to come to visit us."

"I'm really sorry… I just didn't know what to say; in fact I still don't know what to say!" Olivia laughed, her tears slowly disappearing.

"We'll work this out and I bet Wen will be ecstatic to know he'll be a daddy in a month." Stella said mischievously.

"I don't know about that, I read that article that gushed about him and that one artist, what's her name."

"You mean Kelly Orwood? Yeah. That ended some months ago, she was such a bitch she showed up at my birthday party drunk and flirted with Richie. I threw her ass out." Stella rolled her eyes.

Olivia gasped and smacked herself on the forehead "I am the worst friend, I totally forgot congratulations!" she leaned forward and hugged her friend, "I can't believe you're getting married!" Stella grinned and showed her ring to Olivia, it was a simple emerald inlaid with gold. "It's beautiful, Stel, I'm so happy for you." Olivia said getting a little teary again.

"Alright, enough with the tears, geez have you been this hormonal for eight whole months? Olivia nodded pitifully, "Well all the more reason it's good we're here now. Now who wants Pizza?" Mo said grabbing the phone that was on the side of the bed and the menu that sat next to it.

"Sounds great, now lets go see those boys." Stella said snatching Olivia's hand up and leading her out into the living room to face the masses. The baby gave Olivia a reassuring kick which made her smile, _thanks bean_. She though fondly.

* * *

**Please Read & Review, thank you!**

**-LittleMoonLover-**


	3. An unexpected Delivery (Ch 3)

They sat around Olivia's tiny dining room table munching quietly on their slices of pizza, Olivia sat across from Wen, staring at her hands, Wen was staring at her and everyone was staring at them.

"So," Stella said breaking the silence "Wheres Collin? I don't see him anywhere."

"He's at the groomer's until seven and then I have to pick him up."

"At night?" Wen finally said, "Isn't that a little bit dangerous, and it's cold too."

"I have a car you know." Olivia said, anger beginning to drip into her voice, "In fact I have to go now, its six thirty you guys just stay here and make yourself comfortable I'll be back in a bit." Olivia stood, gasping a little bit before going to grab her jacket, but Scott and Mo got their first "We'll go get Collin, you just write down the address and take a load off you look like you're about to pop." Scott took the slip of paper and grabbed Mo's hand, Mo called over her shoulder, "Charlie, Stell you coming!" Wen, Stella and Charlie got up but Charlie grinned at Wen "Stay here and take care of her make sure she doesn't I dunno fall or something." And then they were gone.

Wen stood over by the table and Olivia went into the kitchen, "Do you want a soda or something I can get you one or maybe a movie or…" she babbled.

"Olivia." Wen said quietly but she kept babbling as if she didn't hear him "Olivia!" he said more harshly shutting her up. She set down the soda and sighed.

"Is it mine?"

"Of course she is who else's would she be?"

"I don't know Miguel?"

"Michael. And no, I never slept with Michael I don't go around sleeping with just anybody you know." He flinched at the low blow.

"It's a girl?" Wen said changing the subject, his eyes round all of a sudden.

"Yeah…" they sat in silence until the rest of the group got back. They ate cake and had a good time before crashing in Olivia's living room and guest bedroom, Olivia fell asleep after two, not noticing Wen coming into the room and crawling onto the bed with her and whispering "I'm sorry." Before falling asleep his hand on her belly feeling the rhythmic kicking of their daughter.

* * *

_2 weeks later…_

"Is that the last of it?" Olivia watched as Charlie and Scott set the last box down in the living room of Gram's house. Gram's house, her house. She wandered the rooms where new furniture sat and remembered when _Determinate_ was on the radio and they danced around the table laughing and crying.

"You still haven't talked to Wen have you?" Mo said, she was standing in the doorway watching Olivia look forlorn.

Olivia shook her head, "No, not since he asked me to marry him before you guys left Chicago."

"But you love him don't you?"

"Yes, god do I but I can't trap him into a marriage just because of bean here." She said patting her stomach.

"But…"

"Its fine Mo, now lets set up the nursery." She headed up the stairs and into the sunny room that used to be hers, she had painted it last week purple with green trim and had put up the mural of purple and green zoo animals all over the walls. "Can I get your guy's help setting up the crib, I have to run to the store and…" her phone rang and she answered it without looking at the caller ID, leaving the nursery. "Hello?"

"Olivia?" It was Wen.

"Uh yeah, I'm here."

"Look where are you I need to see you and talk to you."

"Uh… I'm about to head to the store why don't you come by Gram's—my house in an hour."

"Alright." They hung up and Olivia got into her car, waving goodbye to her friends she pulled out into the street and drove to the intersection leading to the store.

I wonder what Wen wants to talk about, she thought idly as she pressed the gas pedal on green. A sudden honking had her looking out her window, a large truck barreled through the intersection towards her, suddenly the screech of metal and tires filled her ears the scent of burning rubber filled her nostrils and her thoughts went to her baby and then to Wen's face before going black.

* * *

Wen rushed into the ER's waiting room where the rest of the band sat, Mo was crying and Stella was sitting and staring at her hands. Charlie paced back and forth and Scott was on the phone. "What happened?" he said and Mo stood up "Calm down Wen,"

"No I want to see Olivia—what happened?" He pushed Mo away and was grabbed by Charlie, "Bro you need to calm down, and sit."

Wen sunk down into a chair and put his head in his hands,

"_I'll meet you at Gram's—my house in an hour…" _ The words echoed in his mind.

"A drunk driver ran a red light and plowed into the side of Liv's car… the trauma sent Olivia into labor and she gave birth fifteen minutes ago, the baby is fine but Olivia is in surgery and they don't know what will happen." Mo's shoulders shook with sobs and Scott came and put an arm around her.

"The baby is…"

Stella stood up and held out her hand, "Come on."

"Where are we…" she wiggled her hand and he took it, they went upstairs and she pointed to a long window and at a baby who was in a clear plastic cradle with the number 86570 on it.

"That's her."

Wen put his hands on the glass and watched the baby's feet wiggle and lift, "Can… can I see her?"

Stella nodded and knocked on the window, one of the nurses who were checking the babies' heart beat looked up and smiled, coming to the door, "Why don't you scrub up and then you can see her."

They decked themselves out in blue scrubs and headed over to a little rocking chair that sat on a round blue rug. Stella pushed Wen down into it and the nurse came back with a little pink bundle which she deposited into Wen's arms. "Support the head, there you go."

The little baby girl looked up at when with serious brown eyes, her hair was a blond fuzz and she looked like Olivia. Wen found himself crying and trying to wipe his tears away with his shoulder while he held his daughter.

* * *

Two hours later they all sat in the waiting room silently, Scott had gotten them coffee but only Wen seemed to be able to drink his. The Doctor finally came into the waiting room, pulling his mask under his chin and looking at them.

"She's stable—" everyone released a pent up sigh "But she's not out of the water yet, she's still unconscious and she needs to wake up from it on her own, she did however give the baby a name before going under." He pulled out the birth certificate, "She said to hand it to Wen." Wen stood up and took the birth certificate; everyone came up behind him, looking over his shoulder. His daughter's name was Melinda Ann Gifford, his throat closed up and he turned to Mo and Stella and cried into their shoulders Scott and Charlie patting him on the back. "Can I see her?"

The Doctor nodded and led Wen back into a room; Melinda was there in a plastic cradle wiggling her arm in the air, Wen turned to the Doctor confused, "She's bonding with her mother's presence even if the mother isn't conscious."

Olivia lay in the hospital bed, hooked up to what seemed like a million machines beeping and whirring. Wen went over and took her hand in his and the Doctor quietly left.

"Hey Liv…" Wen said quietly "Look I know we haven't been on the best terms for a while now and you're mad at me. But I just want you to know I love you; I didn't mean it that way when we woke up that morning I wasn't sure if you regretted it I'm so so sorry." Wen kissed her hand, reaching into his pocket and slipping a pretty silver ring with a small sparkling diamond set into it on her finger. "I was serious when I asked you to marry me." He said, laying his head down on the bed next to her and sighed.

* * *

**Yeah...**


	4. All was Good

Something dragged Olivia into consciousness, a noise. What was that? She groaned trying to remember, remember what happened. Why was she in so much pain?

Melinda Ann Gifford. The name popped into her head, whose name was that? Why did it make her want to cry out of happiness?

The noise got louder and louder until, she heard someone shushing it. Who was that? Why was he so…

"Melinda, sweetheart. Your mommy is resting…" Mommy? She was a mommy?

The memories began to rush back at light speed. Melinda was her daughter's name, and she was Wen's daughter too.

Olivia groaned again, louder this time.

"Liv?" She heard Wen's voice just above her and she groaned again.

"Hold on I'll get the Doctor!"

* * *

Wen was panting by the time he found a Doctor, all he could do was point and say the room number as he huffed and puffed. By the time he found his way back to the room Olivia was opening her eyes, the Doctors were talking to her asking her questions.

It had been a week since Olivia's carcrash, Melinda—he called her Melly—was laying in her plastic cradle, trying to get a look at the Doctors. Wen silently picked her up and cradled her to his chest and shushed her.

"Wen?" came a tiny croak from the bed and Wen was over at her side within a second.

"Yeah?" He replied softly.

"Is that…?" she asked, her eyes finding the bundle he was holding. He nodded and she held out her arms and he gently placed their daughter in her arms. She choked on a sob "Hello Melinda Ann Gifford." She said and Wen had to fight back his own tears. He left her with the Doctors, pulling out his cell phone.

"She's awake." He said into the phone, holding the phone away from his ear as Mo and Stella screamed and laughed. "We'll be right over." Wen shut the phone and sighed, glancing inside of the door as Olivia spoke with the Doctors, still cradling their daughter.

He sighed and turned to leave, "Wen, wait!" Olivia called and the Doctors turned to look at him and then left quietly.

"Hey…" He said, gently smoothing her hair back.

"Hey yourself, you've… you've been here for a week?" She asked looking up at him with suddenly vulnerable eyes.

"Yeah. I couldn't leave you and Melly alone, now could I?" He asked his eyes finding his daughter's face as he felt himself soften again.

"And this?" Olivia asked, holding up her finger where the ring glinted on her left hand. "I just thought you should have it, it belongs to you Liv, and it always will." Wen said pulling that hand into his and running his finger over the smooth stone.

Olivia smiled and leaned back into the pillows "I'm glad." She said.

"You're glad?"

"Yes, I am."

"Does that mean—"

"Yes it does, Wen Gifford. If the offer still stands, I'd love to be your wife." She said with a tiny little grin.

"You're kidding." Wen said in a dumbfounded voice with his jaw dropped.

"I'm not, and you'd better agree before I cry." Olivia teased but was cut off by Wen's gentle kiss. She melted into the kiss and his hand came up to cup her cheek.

"Ahem." Someone coughed from the door and Wen and Olivia broke a part to look at Stella, Richie, Charlie, Mo, and Scott who were all grinning at them like idiots.

"You guys got a problem with me kissing my fiancée?" Wen asked, raising one eyebrow.

Everyone froze before the girls screamed, but quieted down when Melinda began to fuss. They came over to look at Olivia's ring and the baby.

"Everything worked out, didn't it?" Scott said and Charlie thwacked him on the back.

"Yeah." Wen said "It did."

* * *

_Prologue - Seven Years Later_

"Melinda Ann Gifford you'd better get down from that tree this instant!" Olivia called from the patio and watched her seven year old jump down from the tree that she had been skittering up. Elsie and Eric laughed from their perches at the table, their younger brother Adam, who was six was at the base of the tree, waiting for his friend to come down.

Bianca who was fourteen was arguing with her father because apparently he had taken away her cell phone for the day. She went over to Mo, who she called Mom and tried to get sympathy but Mo wasn't giving any. She stomped and Mo laughed, hefting her little dark haired baby on her hip. Mohira was three. Scott was carrying Mason who was six months old.

Olivia smiled at her friends and greeted Stella, Richie and their four children. They had adopted three of them and one, the youngest Stella had given birth to.

Wen came out from the kitchen carrying the tiny newborn bundle that was Kegan. Oliva smiled and kissed her husband, and then her little redheaded son.

All was good.

* * *

**The End.**

**I'm sorry it took me so long to write this, but I haven't gotten the writing bug for a while. So I hope you're satisfied with this?**

**Please Read and Review.**

**-LittleMoonLover-**


End file.
